


Bets and Snapbacks

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 05:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Donghae shrugged, not really upset over having lost their bet.





	Bets and Snapbacks

The party had been going on for a while, it was late, and Donghae was already on his way to being nice and drunk. It was a nice break from his studies, and Hyukjae was looking nice... a little _too_ nice for his tipsy brain to handle.

The music was loud, Hyukjae’s thin hips swaying so enticingly, a crowd of women surrounding him, but not daring to touch, and the firelight from the bonfire dancing across his pale skin, giving it a nice glow. The noise picked up as Hyukjae smirked and slowly started to trail a hand down to the hem of his shirt, lifting it easily, exposing even more skin. The white shirt was pulled up over the low slung pants with the band of his boxers showing, then drifting over the thin trail of hair descending from his belly button, and finally up and over what Donghae wanted to see – that glorious set of abs, then up even further to show the two dark nipples that broke the flow of the pale skin. And then it was up and over Hyukjae’s head, tossed somewhere in the grass for him to retrieve later.

Donghae looked his fill of Hyukjae as the other danced, but as soon as Hyukjae jerked to a stop, popped his legs to a more stable stance and then thrust his hips up in the air, he tossed his drink to the grass, unneeded and unwanted. He had something else to intoxicate him more. He kept his eyes on Hyukjae, and people moved out of his way as they saw him coming (well, Jongwoon had merely sighed and moved his drink for a moment), and as soon as he was through the circle of women, he cleared his throat and waited for Hyukjae to open his eyes.

His presence had already acknowledged with the widening of the smirk.

It didn’t take Hyukjae long to open his eyes, a genuine smile curving his lips. “Hey baby,” he rumbled softly.

Donghae just smirked and easily picked up his boyfriend, tossing him over his shoulder a bit as Hyukjae laughed loudly, thin fingers trying to find purchase against Donghae’s back, but doing nothing more than turning him on. Once past the party and into the treeline, he finally set Hyukjae down, huffing just a little from the exertion of carrying his boyfriend off. But Hyukjae was panting just as hard.

“I was wondering when you’d snap,” Hyukjae purred.

Donghae shrugged, not really upset over having lost their bet. He simply reached out and unbuttoned the jeans, easily dropping to his knees as his fingers worked Hyukjae’s half hard cock through the fabric containing it. Flipping his snapback cap around as soon as Hyukjae’s cock was surrounded by the cotton of his boxers, he eagerly dived forward, his lips and tongue coaxing the dick inside his mouth to grow and lengthen until he could feel it sliding farther and father into his mouth. Cracking his eyes open, he glanced upwards, catching Hyukjae’s gaze before he slid his mouth back down, tilting his head back just slightly as his nose met the bunched up fabric of Hyukjae’s boxers. He reflexively swallowed around the head of Hyukjae’s cock, prompting the elder to grip his shoulders tightly and cry out into the night.

As it was definitely not the first blowjob he’d ever given Hyukjae, he knew that there were only a few things that Hyukjae loved more in their sex life over fucking his mouth. Waiting, he drew in deep lungfuls of air through his nose while his fingers worked on pulling the skinny jeans down, giving him easy access to skin. Hyukjae thrust forward, and he moaned softly every time Hyukjae’s cock slid down his throat. Sliding his hands up the pale thighs and under the boxers, his fingers of one hand gently fondled Hyukjae’s balls, adding in stimulation, while the other latched tightly onto a thin buttock.

Hyukjae’s fingers knocked his cap off, then dived into his hair, tugging on the soft strands. His moans gained in volume as Hyukjae fucked his mouth harder, and he could feel the small stutter in Hyukjae’s thin hips that meant he was about to come. Letting go of Hyukjae’s tiny butt (and Donghae personally thought it was a very fine piece of flesh), he let his hand dance back around to join his other that was still fondling Hyukjae’s balls. Letting it drift a little lower, he sucked in a deep breath before shoving his face forward, swallowing around the head of Hyukjae’s cock, and pressing hard on the perineum almost all at the same time.

Hyukjae screamed as his hips shot forward, the sudden pressure making the orgasm rip through him quickly. Donghae moaned, the tight fingers pulling hard on his hair and the way Hyukjae was panting his name with each thrust forward of his hips turning him on fast. He swallowed every single drop of come, gently licking Hyukjae’s cock clean before letting it slip from his lips, a smirk firmly on his face.

Hyukjae, once he’d calmed down from his orgasmic high, smiled down at him and pulled him up, his fingers finally releasing the hair they had been holding onto so tightly. “Mmm, that was good,” Hyukjae purred into his ear as they both indulged for a moment of just holding each other.

Donghae chuckled, a tad weakly and clung to his boyfriend, loving how Hyukjae’s hands ghosted down his strong back before landing on his ass and squeezing. “Want to ditch this party?” he teased.

“Absolutely. I can’t wait to fuck that little ass of yours all week.”

Donghae softly snorted, even though that was the winning deal. “Whatever. I bet you won’t last three days before you’re begging me to fuck you against the kitchen table at three in the morning again,” he taunted as Hyukjae tucked himself back into his clothes.

“We’ll see about that.” Hyukjae squeezed his ass once more before pulling his hand back and spanking him.

Donghae had to bite his lips to keep from bending over, inviting more. “Yeah, we will,” he replied as Hyukjae pulled him back towards the party.


End file.
